catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
StarClan
Welcome, cat. Do not be afraid - you are safe here. This is StarClan. Residents: Coppernose *Elegant bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes, and a ginger nose. Death: :Killed in a battle. Magiceyes *Silver she-cat with white chest and blue eyes. Death: :Killed herself due to guilt. Russetstar *Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Death: :Died of old age Riverstar- *Long haired silver tom with green eyes. Death: :Unknown Shadowstar *Sleek black she-cat with green eyes. Death: :Unknown Windstar- *Wiry brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Death: :Unknown Poppypetal *Pinkish gray she-cat with amber eyes. Death: :Killed by a tom who wanted to be her mate, but she refused him because she was a medicine cat. Lightstar *Pale cream she-cat with green eyes and slightly darker feet. Witty and kind, yet fierce in battle. Death: :Lost last life to rescuing kits from gorge. The kits, survived. Honeypaw *Tiny golden she-cat. Death: :Murdered by Brokenstar when she intereprted an omen as 'You will lose more battles than win.' Wetstar *Gray tom with river-blue eyes. Death: *Killed in battle. Streampelt *Gray tabby tom with blue eyes Death: :Drowned in the river. Ravenstar *Pretty jet-black she-cat with white paws and chest and dark blue eyes. Death: :Killed in battle by a rogue named Blood. Poppystar *Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Death: :Died of Greencough. Lightningstripe *Light brown tabby she-cat with a sandy chest and paws and blue eyes. Death: :Killed by a BloodClan patrol. Flamespirit *Orange she-cat with pale green eyes. Death: :Killed in a battle. Featherwind *Silver-gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes. Death: :Got crushed saving Icestorm from a falling tree. Lizardtail *Mottled golden brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes. Death: :Died of Greencough. Ripplefrost *Beautiful black, silver, and white she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Death: :Killed by a fox Torchfire *Handsome dark ginger tabby tom with soft, yellow eyes. Death: :Run over by a monster when crossing the Thunderpath. Flaresong *Fluffy flame colored she-cat with a white underbellwhite paws and bright green eyes. Death: :Killed by a rogue. Eagleclaw *Gray she-cat Death: :Killed in a battle Stratuscloud *Pale gray tom with wispy white patches like stratus clouds and pale blue eyes. Clever, easy-going, brave. Death: :Died of Black cough Mosskit *Brown and white she-kit with green eyes. Death: Died of the cold on a rainy day. Graywind *Broad shouldered dark silver tabby tom with a white chest and amber eyes. Death: :Crushed by falling rocks. Lilyblossom- *Beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a fluffy tail and light green eyes. Death: :Crushed by a falling tree during a thunder storm. Frostkit *Fluffy white she-cat with faint gray stripes on her forehead, and watery blue eyes. Death :Died of Greencough Cloverheart *Long haired tannish brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Death :Killed by Icestorm during a fight. Sunfire *Handsome, fiery bright ginger tabby tom with deep green eyes. Death: :Murdered in a battle with ThunderClan. Brownkit *Small brown kit with ginger paw and ginger underbelly. Death :He went out to try to hunt one night when his mother was asleep and came back with a cold that the medicine cats couldn't cure. He later died in his sleep. Lightfire *Small light calico she-cat. Death :Killed herself to be with her mate, Riverfall. Riverfall *Gray tom. Death :Died fighting a badger; the badger threw him into the river and he drowned. Fangstorm *Gray and ginger tom. Death: :Died of Greencough Frostflower *White she-cat with brown patches on her legs, head, and tail, and warm amber eyes. Death: :Killed by a fallen tree. Blazepelt *Orange tom with white face and black paws, and blue eyes Death: :Died from exhaustion from his wounds not recovering. Mintblaze *Gray tortoiseshell she-cat. Death: :Died chasing prey on the Thunderpath Copperfall *Ginger she-cat Death: :Died after her kitting Alpinefrost *Silver gray tom with dark blue eyes and dark gray paws, eartip, and a tuft of fur at the top of his head and tabby striped tail. He lost half his tail to a fox trap. Death: :Bitten by an adder Goldenpath *Golden she-cat with yellow spots along her back. Death: :Chased onto the Thunderpath by a kittypet, she was instantly killed. Darkfur *Dark blue-gray tom with a black stripe down his back. Death: :Died from wounds caused by monster in camp. Thunder- *Ginger tom with white paws and green eyes Death: :Killed by a ShadowClan warrior. Shadowpaw *Black she-cat with a white chest. Death: :Bitten by an adder. Hawkflight *Ginger tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes Death: :Drowned in a flood. Lightpaw *Pale Cream she-cat with slightly darker paws and tail. Death :Killed by a fox. Hawkfire *Beautiful, slender orange-and-white tabby she-cat with blazing green eyes. Death: :Died of old age peacefully in her sleep. Talonleap *Muscular sandy-brown tom with dark creamy-ginger legs and amber eyes. Death: :Died of Greencough. Hailsky *Gray tom with blue eyes. Death: :Died of Greencough Sorrelflight *Beautiful bengal she-cat with blue eyes. Death: :Murdered by a rogue named Fang Wavepaw *Black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Death: :Died of Greencough Wavefire *Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Death: :Murdered. Nightstar *Very dark smoky gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. Death: :The will of StarClan forced her to die Fallenbirch *Long furred brown tom with green eyes. Death: :Died of Greencough Morningsun *Small, slender pale golden she-cat with long fur and blue eyes. Death: :Unknown Emeraldkit *Small brown she-cat with green eyes. Death: :Drowned in the river. Cloverkit *Brown she-cat with mystical blue eyes. Death: :Killed by a fox. Redkit *Reddish brown tom with amber eyes. Death: :Killed by a fox. Lilypetal *Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Death: :Unknown, found dead on WindClan's territory. Peachcloud *Pale golden she-cat with sunset colored eyes. Death: :Hit by a monster when pushing Goldenpelt out of the way. Waterwing *Grayish blue she-cat with shining blue eyes. Death: :Unknown Causes. Ivyfrost *White she-cat with a silver splash on her nose, a silver splash on her chest, and green eyes. Death: :Murdered by Rage. Lilackit *Black she-cat with purple eyes. Death: :Murdered by Rage Sweetkit *Mottled dark brown tabby she-cat with pretty green eyes. Death: :Murdered by Rage Blackmist *Black she-cat with yellow eyes. Death: :Unknown. Tigerleap *White tom with black tabby stripes, and green eyes. Death: :Killed by a group of rogues. Gorsekit *Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. Death: :Hit by a monster on the Thunderpath. Snowpaw *Beautiful white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Death: :Killed by a fox. Firefang *Battle scarred flame colored tom with piercing yellow eyes. Death: :Killed by Gaara. Wolfheart *Muscular white tom with a gray tail, and gray back. Death: Killed By Garra. Silverkit *Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Death: Killed by a Unknown cat. Troutstream *Mottled light brown tom with amber eyes. Death: Killed by a savage wolf Redwing *Beautiful, long furred reddish brown tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes and a long, sweeping tail. Death: :Killed by a fox. Blacksong *Beautiful, slender, sleek, black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Death: :Died of old age. Prophecies and or Dreams Beware of the foam and blood-eyes. But do not fear, for help will come from those unlikely to help.-''Lionflame, Sunblaze, Snowfrost, Blacksong, Moss, Sweetcharm, Rug, and Ichi all received this prophecy about the coming dangers from Lilymist, Ripplefrost, Hawkfire, Webkit, Tigerstar, Annabeth, Flash, and Lighting. ''Unite, or die- Coppernose The stars shall look down over the blames, that set the forest on flames. The shadows shall arise and take over, blowing the leaders' cover. -Hawkfire There will be four born in blood..." -Leafwave (Heatherdove's mother.) ---- "Even the smallest bite can kill many..." ''Recived by Flamepaw towards the slugs Firepelt, Icestorm, and Flameshine encountered many times'' Chat Blazepelt padded in and opened his eyes. "I don't hurt anymore, and there's stars everywhere. I'm in StarClan," he said, taking it all in. Coppernose's beautiful ginger pelt appeared and she padded out to greet him. "Yes, you are safe. You're Clan is safe. You may rest here among the stars, young one." Icestorm looked around. She was happy to be in StarClan, the place where every cat is safe. Icepaw was bored, batting at a leaf while Riverfall and Blackmist were whispering to eachother, in deep conversastion. Hawkpaw ran around, chasing a rabbit. Poppyheart, Lightfire, Mintblaze and Fangkit talked quietly. Echowave came to sit by Icestorm. "Heya," She meowed. Streampelt was mooning over Icestorm. Coppernose padded in, her ginger pelt flecked with stars. Her amber eyes were full of wisdom and warmth. "Hello," she meowed. Hawkfire's small, slender body suddenly appeared in the middle of the cats. She got up to her paws. "StarClan, do you have a message for me?" Echowave purred. "Hey Hawkfire! Glad to see you!" The ginger she-cat purred and flicked her tail at her friend. "Echowave! Glad to see you, too!' Her green gaze flicked to Icestorm. "Icestorm!" Icestorm smiled at Echowave, then her glance drew to Hawkfire. "Hawkfire!" Blazepelt walked in. "Hello Icestorm," he said, dipping his head. Streampelt looked at Icestorm for a while before getting up and padding up to her. "Uhh, Icestorm, I need to talk to you..." Icestorm nodded. Streampelt pushed Echowave away and sighed. "I.... I really like you." He meowed. Hawkfire smiled at her friend before padding up to Streampelt, teeth bared. "You're cheating on Echowave! Echowave, come here!!" she yowled loudly. Flaresong turned from where she had been talking intently with Torchfire, her eyes widening. (Hawkfire: Lol. Streampelt: BAD KITTEH) Streamtail lowered his head. "Yes yes I am." He meowed. Echowave looked at Streamtail and nipped at his ear. Flaresong and Torchfire exchanged a glance, clearly thinking the same thing. "Hawkfire, Echowave loves Oakflame," she meowed. Echowave nodded. Blazepelt looked over. (lol Hawkey fail) "I'm with Firepelt now." She meowed smoothly. Flaresong narrowed her eyes and turned back to Torchfire. Hawkfire sat down, shoulders squared. "There's nothing useful here," she whispered. Mist swirled around her body until it disappeared, letting her wake up in the real world. (I know, XD) Lightningstripe and Featherwind both sat next to Flaresong. Lightningstripe looked at Flaresong. "I bother not with things like this. I let them work it out themselves." Firepelt wandered in. After all, it was Leaf-Fall, and he was a member of StarClan during Leaf-Fall and Leaf-Bare. The next night, Hawkfire came back. She sat up, her belly bulging. "Firepelt!" she yelped with joy. She bounded over to her former mate and touched muzzles with him. "I've missed you," she whispered. He grunted. "I suppose you have. So, how are your 2 mates? Willy and Mapleclaw?" Icestorm flicked her tail to Streampelt, and padded over to Firepelt. Hawkfire nosed his ear. "I still love you and miss you, but Wally... I hate him! He left me in trouble. Mapleclaw is my newesy mate. He's kind, friendly, and understanding." Firepelt pulled quickly away from Hawkfire. "Good for you, but I have a mate." He grunted, warmly licking Icestorm's ear. Hawkfire felt like her heart had been ripped apart. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she buried her nose in her paws. "I have a mate too. But you don't have to act like you don't care about me!" ( Join #starclan ) Firepelt looked at her. "I've had my heart ripped open plentyof times. And did I ever say I didn't care? I care as if you were another warrior, nothing more nor less. Besides, you shouldn't get upset like this, you have another mate." Flaresong's green eyes narrowed. She padded over to Hawkfire, and touched her soft muzzle to Hawkfire's head in comfort. Streampelt felt hurt, Tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran away. Echowave turned her back on Firepelt. He may have once been her friend but those memories are gone. She looked up. Gorsefoot was staring down from the clouds. "Swiftpelt... Please come soon... I want to tell you how much I miss you." Dewkit was sniffing around the soft nursery field. She bumped into Lionkit, ears hot. "Sorry." She mumbled. (Trivia: Lionkit is Swiftpelt and Gorsefoot's littermate.) Bubblespots padded up to Echostream. "I'm sorry about what happened in Thunderclan. It was never my fault!" (More Trivia: Bubblespots badly wounded Echostream while being controlled by Foxheart) Hawkfire's eyes were dull and clouded as she looked at the cats around her. She tucked her paws under her chest, mist swirled around her body, and she was gone. Heatherdove appeared in the light clouds. "Am I.... dead?" Leafwave curled around her daughter. "No, my sweet. I want to tell you about the four born in blood.." She then let mist swirl around Heatherdove and sent her back to the clans. Mousetalon looked around for Lightningstrike. Lightningstrike looked around. He ran up to Mousetalon. "Mousetalon! I've missed you so much." Tiger padded up to Lightningstrike." So this is your mate?" He meowed to his brother. Thunder padded in. Firepelt padded a distance away from the cats, and curled up in a small crevice formed by some rocks. He flicked his tail, moving a piece of bark over it to make a door. Two beautiful gray tabby she-cats padded in. "StarClan, we come in peace. We need your help," one called. As she stepped in the mist, she revealed herself to be Mallowleaf. Another larger gray tabby she-cat stepped in beside her. "Me and my mother Leaf have come to ask for help. Jerry will kill every cat in Twolegplace if we don't do something soon! We need you to tell the Clans, since we can't do that ourselves." A ginger tom padded in after them. It was Crackle! "I am one of the cats that was killed," Crackle's strong voice echoed in the StarClan territory. A silver she-cat with black, rippling stripes, and a frosty white underbelly, padded up to them. "Aero and Jerry?" she asked. A spotted golden tom padded up beside her, his amber eyes confused as well. "They're killing cats at Twolegplace?" Firepelt's head shot out of the crevice, slamming into the bark and making him hiss. "What about cats in Twolegplace?" Leaf flicked her tail. "We've come a long way to tell you this." Mallowleaf nodded. "They are, they killed my mate, Crackle in a raid, and they've killed many, many more cats. I've seen it with my own eyes." Crackle dipped his head to the starry warriors. "I could only watch helplessly as Aero tore Clouds' throat out, and his life bleeding out of him. He was my friend. I couldn't stand it. We come to you for help." Firepelt studied Crackle closely. "Hey, don't I know you? Flare's brat, right?" Featherwind padded up, followed by Lightningstripe, Fawndapple, and Ashblaze. "We heard what you said. We will help," Featherwind spoke. Flaresong and Torchfire padded after them, and nodded to Leaf and Mallowleaf. "We shall help as well," Flaresong meowed. Ripplefrost exchanged a glance with Lizardtail, both clearly thinking the same thing. This rogue could be a threat to their precious kits, and Hawkfire's new litter. They turned to the two she-cats, nodding. "We'll help you," Lizardtail meowed. Mallowleaf's eyes brightened. "Thank you so much! Jerry and Aero are dead, but their followers still linger around Twolegplace." Leaf nodded, agreeing. Crackle dipped his head to Firepelt. "Yes, I am Flare's son." Icestorm and Riverfall nodded. "We will help." "So will I!" squeaked Icepaw Firepelt stared at Crackle. He somewhat reminded him of his sons. Finchflight, Firefang, and Burnpelt. Brownkit walked in. "There's going to be a fight?" A slender black she-cat none of the cats had seen before padded forward, fur sparkling with frost and starlight. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of bright blue and her fur was as soft as kitten down. She looked very young, suspecting she died when she was an apprentice. "A fight! Oh, not another one!" she wailed. Emeraldkit walked over to her siblings she looked up at Riverfall and Icestorm "Why is there going to be a fight?" she mewed A small ginger-red she-cat kitten appears. "What-Now i'm in StarClan? What is wrong with me.. Can somebody help me? I was sleeping and i ended up in the dark forest and now i end up in StarClan?" Foxkit does a facepalm on herself. "Can somebody help me, please?" (She started acting weird in Windclan and just came out of the nursery and passed out in the middle of the camp. Before that she was saying weird stuff like Windclan..Mudkit... Training...Dark Forest... Scrappy.. Lol i just decided that she should just be in StarClan instead of the Dark Forest this time Foxclaw33My talk! 02:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) "What the...." Foxkit starts to dissapear. "Uh... Bye :3" She lets out a small 'meep' and vanishes in a flash Gorsekit ran in with Silverkit "Hey! Redkit,Cloverkit,Emeraldkit!" she mewed and ran to three small kits Silverkit dipped her head. "I have heard much about you three. I can't believe you died so quick." "Yes if I didn't die I would've became leader not Cloudstar" Redkit mewed Silverkit blinked her eyes. She turned to Gorsekit. "You saw me die, did you?" Gorsekit shook her head "Its strange none of us saw you die!" "I was murdered." Silverkit said softly, horror filling her eyes. "To think, to be killed by a member of WindClan." "No we know you were murdered but, we didn't see you all starclan cats see when cats die!" Gorsekit mewed Silverkit nodded. "I see. But WindClan is in danger. Terrible Danger. Your mother wants to kill the cat that will save WindClan." "She doesn't think that now. Now she thinks that Scarheart did it" Gorsekit mewed Silverkit narrowed her eyes and looked into a starry pool. There, she saw Sneerkit lowering her body. "That creature should NOT be touching my body!" "He loves you Silverkit" Gorsekit mewed and looked in the starry pool she saw Swallowflight getting ready to pounce on Silverkit's uncle "Loves me?!?" Screeched Silverkit, hate blaring in her eyes. "He's Sneer! He's going to kill Mudpaw!" "Oh well my mother is about to poune on Scarheart your uncle" Gorsekit mewed "and we have to warn Mudpaw" Silverkit looked down. "This Sneerkit thing is going out of control. If only if I waited for Mudpaw, not looking in the forest, were a cat could hurt me. The clan is turning on each other, because of the sole element: Mudkit killing Sneer. That started the troubles for everybody." "Yes it was" Gorsekit mewed Silverkit looked up. "Anyways, wanna play?" "First let me send Mudpaw a sign" Gorsekit mewed and sent a sign (what should it be? ._.) ( A cat covered in blood thats Sneering! :D ) Silverkit nodded. (Maybe a snake in the hunting grounds that looks like its sneering?) ( Oh, Mudpaw is ready for the sign in the WindClan camp. She has her vision eyes! ) (Ok we'll do that one ;) ) Silverkit licked a paw. "Come on! I race you to that tree!" Silverkit flicked her tail to a large tree beside the Moonpool. "3 2 1!" Gorsekit mewed quickly and ran to the large tree Silverkit tried to, but couldn't catch up. "Wow! Having WindClan blood must make you fast!" "Well I'm not pure WindCLan I have a father in ThunderClan but he is here!" Gorsekit mewed "Really? Can I meet him?" Silverkit bounced up and down. A white tom with black tabby stripes pounced out of no where and looked at Silverkit then ran away. "Thats my dad" Gorsekit mewed "Why did he run away?" Mewed Silverkit, tipping her head. "He's always bitter to the new cats to come to StarClan" Gorsekit mewed Silverkit shrugged. "Sneerkit just attacked your mother." "Ok I know a game we should play! Its called battle of WindClan and RiverClan!" Gorsekit mewed Silverkit giggled. "Ok." Silverkit pounced on Gorsekit lightly, making sure she did not do the same thing Sneerkit did to Cedarkit. "I'm Rubystar! I happen to like fish." "Eewwwwwwwwwww fish!" Cloverkit, Emeraldkit, Gorsekit, and Redkit mewed. Silverkit smiled. "I Was born a kittypet!" "Ok fine, but one or two of us have to be a RiverClan Warrior even if you don't like fish" Gorsekit mewed. Cloverkit joined Silverkit's team, but Redkit decided not to play. Category:StarClan Category:Clans